


Letting the Lion Out

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 378: The Resurrection Stone. This is the follow up toShow and Telland will make more sense if that is read first.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Letting the Lion Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show and Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984056) by [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne). 



> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 378: The Resurrection Stone. This is the follow up to **Show and Tell** and will make more sense if that is read first. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Letting the Lion Out

~

“I just can’t, mate,” said Neville while returning the Cloak to Harry the following day. “I know, don’t look at me like that.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like I’m a sap.” Neville bit his lip. “What would you do if Snape’d done what Draco did to me?” 

Harry’s eyes went distant, a slow smile crossing his face. 

“Harry?”

“Hm? Oh! Yeah, I’d get revenge.” 

“How?” 

Harry shrugged. “My method wouldn’t work for you. After all, you and Malfoy are…different.” 

“Ugh,” groaned Neville. “I can’t let him get away with this!” 

“Then don’t.” Harry grinned. “Take your revenge on your own terms.” 

~

Neville pondered what to do. He needed a plan before Draco thought he’d got away with his trick. 

“…believe he _threw away_ the Resurrection Stone! It’s a Deathly Hallow!” 

Outside Draco’s door, Neville paused to listen. 

“Well, in his defence, he thought he would die and he was keeping it out of Voldemort’s hands,” said Hermione.

“Well it’s lost now.” Draco sounded frustrated. “Some of us never get a chance at a Hallow, and along comes Potter and he throws one away!” 

Lips pursed, Neville tiptoed away, thoughts swirling. Perhaps he could use Draco’s obsession with Hallows to his advantage.

~

“Why’d you suggest a picnic?” asked Draco.

Neville shrugged. “It’s spring and the weather’s nice.” 

“True.” Draco smirked. “So this isn’t you getting back at me for the trick I played on you last week?” 

Neville snorted. “And how would I do that? If I blow you out here, no one will be around to see.” 

“Point.” Draco hummed. “So you _weren’t_ listening outside my door yesterday when I was complaining to Granger about Potter throwing away the Resurrection Stone?” 

“Oh, I listened, and maybe I picked our picnic spot based on where he threw it.” 

“You—” Draco grinned. “Brilliant!” 

~

They ate sandwiches, crisps and biscuits, washed them down with lemonade, and lounged under the canopy of the trees. 

When Draco sat up saying, “So, shall we search for the Resurrection Stone?”, Neville nodded. 

“All right.” 

“I take it you asked Potter where he left it?” 

“I did, and all he remembers is, he thinks it landed over by that copse of trees.” 

Draco squinted. “The ones with all the vines?” 

“Yep.” 

Humming, Draco walked towards the trees. “I wonder if I can magically Summon it—?”

Neville smirked. “I don’t think you can.” 

“Why not?” 

“You’ll be tied up. _Incarcerous_!” 

~

“You mean this _is_ revenge?” Draco struggled, but the vines wouldn’t give. 

Neville sauntered closer. “Definitely.” 

To his surprise, Draco smirked. “Well done. I was wondering when your inner lion would show.” He raised an eyebrow. “So, was this all made up? Was the story about the Resurrection Stone a lie, too?”

“No. This _is_ where Harry he threw it.” Neville flicked his wand and Draco’s trousers and pants slid off his body. “I just think you’ll be too busy to look for it.” 

Draco grinned. “Busy doing what?” 

“Screaming,” said Neville, and he sucked Draco’s cock into his mouth. 

~

Neville listened to the desperate noises escaping Draco’s throat. Fluttering his tongue, he slowly slid his mouth down, deliberately teasing Draco, who began cursing. 

“Fucking prat…suck it…Ohhh fuck—” 

When Draco was about to come, Neville pulled off, smirking up at him. “So,” he said, stepping back, “we should talk about appropriate behaviour going forward.” 

Draco, face flushed, eyes flashing, and chest heaving, looking debauched and delicious, glared. “Finish me off, damn you!”

Neville hummed. “I thought you wanted to locate the Resurrection Stone?”

Draco’s suggestion about what he could do with the stone, while physically possible, sounded uncomfortable. 

~

“…left him hanging. Hagrid found him.”

Harry, mouth open, stared at Neville. “Bloody hell, mate, that’s…” He shook his head. “You realise this isn’t over, right? Malfoy will want revenge for that. And you have to sleep sometime.” 

Neville chuckled, recalling the aroused and outraged expression on Draco’s face as he’d left him restrained. “He should think carefully about that. And what I did wasn’t nearly as embarrassing as coming in front of an entire class.” 

“What do you mean?” cried Draco from the other room. “Sodding _Hagrid_ saw me naked! Of course I’m getting revenge!”

Neville winked. “Can’t wait.” 

~


End file.
